walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
The King, The Widow, and Rick
The King, The Widow, and Rick (em português: '''O Rei, a Viúva, e o Rick')'' é o centésimo quinto episódio da série The Walking Dead, sendo o sexto episódio da 8ª Temporada. Sua exibição ocorrera em 26 de novembro de 2017 na AMC e na Fox. Sinopse Com as coisas melhorando para Rick e o grupo, uma discussão começa em Hilltop; as consequências da decisão são vida versus morte. Grandes Eventos * Rick, Maggie e Carol são informados sobre o que aconteceu nas regiões por notas dispersas. * Rick chega no lixão para fazer um novo acordo com os Catadores. Ele oferece poupar suas vidas, mas Jadis diz que não. * Rick é capturado. * Ezekiel se tranca no auditório, enquanto Carol e Jerry tentam tirá-lo. * Carl encontra homem que viu no posto de gasolina e o recruta para Alexandria. * Michonne e Rosita estão indo em direção ao Santuário para se certificar de que estão ganhando. Eles conhecem dois salvadores que têm alto-falantes em uma van para atrair os walkers do Santuário com o barulho. * Daryl e Tara juntaram um plano para matar The Saviors. * Maggie prende os Salvadores que chegaram em Hilltop, colocando Gregory com eles por trair Hilltop. * Maggie revela que a razão pela qual ela deixou os Salvadores viver era para futuras negociações, e que, caso não as necessite, ela os matará. Enredo Em uma estrada desolada, Rick encontra duas cartas escondidas em uma pequena pilha de lixo. Enquanto isso, no Reino, os mensageiros entregam duas cartas para Carol com relatórios dos soldados de Alexandria e Hilltop. De volta a Alexandria, Tara e os soldados de Alexandria voltam para casa. Ela dá duas cartas a Michonne e Carl com relatórios sobre as batalhas de avanços do Reino e Hilltop. E no Hilltop, Aaron volta com o bebê Gracie e entrega duas cartas para Maggie. Os destinatários lêem as cartas, que os atualizam sobre as batalhas do posto avançado e no estado das outras comunidades. Em suas mensagens, Maggie explica como Jesus trouxe os Salvadores de volta ao Hilltop como prisioneiros. A carta de Carol do Reino conta que todos foram mortos durante o ataque a um dos postos avançados dos Salvadores, exceto ela, Ezekiel e Jerry. Em sua carta, Rick informa que seu plano está funcionando, caminhantes cercam o Santuário e seus atiradores estão de guarda para garantir que ninguém escape; Enquanto isso, as condições estão a piorar para os que estão dentro. Ele explica que ele está a caminho de executar a próxima etapa do plano e vai encontrar todos no Santuário em dois dias para acabar com isso. No lixão, Jadis é vista construindo uma escultura de arame, mas é interrompida por três batidas altas na entrada que dá acesso ao lixão. Insegura, ela sinaliza para dois guardas abrir a porta. A visita então é Rick, e ele mostra a Jadis algumas fotos instantâneas de salvadores mortos após as três batalhas em postos avançados, como prova de sua derrota iminente. Ele pede a Jadis, mais uma vez, que se junte a sua aliança. Jadis rejeita sua oferta, e os catadores tomam suas armas e o conduzem para as montanhas de lixo. No Reino, Carol entra no teatro do lugar e exorta Ezekiel a ajudá-la a reunir lutadores para que possam se encontrar com Rick, mas ela não recebe resposta, pois Ezekiel se encontra deprimido após a sua derrota e morte de Shiva. Carol entra no auditório do Reino e exorta Ezekiel a retomar seu papel como rei, ressaltando que seu povo precisa dele. Ezekiel insiste que depois do fracasso ele não pode mais ser seu rei e diz a Carol para deixá-lo sozinho. Ela sai da sala e se encontra com Henry, e ele se oferece para ajudar a lutar contra os Salvadores. No Hilltop, Jesus entrega comida para os Salvadores prisioneiros, que estão acorrentados de Hilltop. Maggie pede para que ele não faça isso, pois estava desperdiçando comida com os bandidos, mas Jesus defende sua decisão de alimentar os prisioneiros de guerra. Gregory aconselha Maggie a ignorar Jesus e recomenda que ela siga sua ideia em relação aos prisioneiros de guerra. Ele adverte que não podem ter lobos vagando entre as ovelhas. Mais tarde, Jesus vigia os prisioneiros de guerra durante a noite e ouve sons de construção provenientes por trás das paredes do muro de Hilltop. Desconfiado pelos sons misteriosos, Alden diz a Jesus que ele simplesmente se juntou aos Salvadores pela segurança que Negan fornecia. Em Alexandria, Michonne recupera-se das feridas de batalha obtidas durante o ataque de Negan na Zona Segura, incapaz de aguardar mais, Michonne decide ver o Santuário destruído com os próprios olhos, após Rosita fazer uma tentativa fracassada de convencer Michonne a ficar. Enquanto isso, Tara fica surpresa ao encontrar Daryl esperando por ela em sua varanda; quando ela promete matar Dwight depois que a guerra acabar, Daryl propõe que o matem juntos e sugere que eles não precisam esperar. Na estrada, Michonne e Rosita ouvem música durante o caminho. Elas saem do carro e seguem um som até chegarem a um prédio vazio. Carl volta à floresta, em busca do homem que conheceu no posto de gasolina. Ele encontra o misterioso homem e lhe dá comida e água. Depois de se apresentar, ele descobre que o nome do homem é Siddiq. Carl diz a Siddiq sobre sua comunidade e pergunta-lhe as três perguntas de Rick. Siddiq explica que ele matou 237 caminhantes para honrar sua mãe, porque acreditava que matá-los libertava suas almas, além disso, ele confessa ter matado uma pessoa, sua mãe. Carl então o convida para ir à Alexandria. A caminho de Alexandria, Carl e Siddiq se deparam com um pequeno grupo de caminhantes que se alimentam de um alce morto. Carl sugere que eles matem os caminhantes para honrar a mãe de Siddiq. Depois de uma pequena luta, eles matam todos os caminhantes e continuam em direção a Alexandria. Em outra floresta, Carol encontra Henry lutando contra dois caminhantes com seu bastão. Ela atira nos caminhantes e adverte o jovem por colocar sua vida em perigo. Henry, ainda buscando vingança pela morte de Benjamin, insiste em lutar contra os Salvadores. Depois de alguma consideração, Carol cede e lhe dá uma arma. Em Hilltop, Enid instrui Jesus a levar os Salvadores para dentro das paredes. No interior, Jesus vê uma cela de retenção recém-construída. À medida que os Salvadores entram na prisão improvisada, Maggie declara que eles não vão maltratar os prisioneiros. Ela então envia Gregory para prisão também com os Salvadores, apesar de seus fortes protestos. Jared tenta escapar, mas Maggie o atinge com seu rifle, derrubando-o. Michonne e Rosita se entram em um prédio e ouvem dois Salvadores (Zia e Leo) planejando usar a música alta para tirar o rebanho do Santuário. Um movimento de Michonne alerta os salvadores para sua presença. Ocorre uma perseguição dentro do prédio, Rosita atira em Leo com um lançador de pequenos misses e o mata, mas Zia escapa em um caminhão com uma caixa de som alto. Do nada, um caminhão de lixo bate no carro de Zia, parando-o. Daryl e Tara saem do caminhão de lixo e atiram na motorista. Michonne explica o plano frustrado dos Salvadores para Daryl e Tara. Daryl declara que eles têm muito mais trabalho a fazer. Dentro da cadeia improvisada de Hilltop, Jared tentou silenciosamente libertar suas mãos amarradas, cortando lentamente a corda com uma rocha. Alden, com preocupação de que Jared os matará, joga a rocha de sua mão. Jared sorri, prevendo que eles serão capazes de assumir o Hilltop. Gregory, silenciosamente, testemunha a troca. Na biblioteca, Aaron compartilha seus sentimentos de perda com Maggie, que entende sua dor de primeira mão. Jesus chega com uma atualização e relata que Gregory está tramando algo com os Salvadores. Jesus agradece a Maggie por poupar os prisioneiros de guerra, mas Maggie o interrompe, dizendo que os prisioneiros serão bons reféns para trocas no futuro e adverte Jesus de que eles não podem deixar viver nenhum bandido descomprometido. Enid vê Aaron entrar em seu carro e pergunta para onde ele está indo. "Para garantir que ganhamos", diz ele. Ela concorda com seu sentimento e se junta a ele. O grupo de Daryl vai para o Santuário para Michonne ver o que eles causaram. Daryl declara que estão terminando isso agora. No Lixão, Jadis escreve um "A" na porta da cela de Rick. Rick fica no escuro, sozinho. Outros do Elenco Também Estrelando Elenco Ainda Regular *Austin Amelio como Dwight* *Tom Payne como Paul Rovia *Xander Berkeley como Gregory *Khary Payton como Ezekiel *Steven Ogg como Simon** *Katelyn Nacon como Enid *Pollyanna McIntosh como Jadis Elenco Recorrente *Callan McAuliffe como Dillon *Kenric Green como Scott* *Cooper Andrews como Jerry *Avi Nash como Siddiq *Thomas Francis Murphy como Brion *Sabrina Gennarino como Tamiel Obs: (*) Não aparece no episódio. (**) Aparece sem diálogo. Co-Estrelando Elenco de Apoio *Kerry Cahill como Dianne *James Chen como Kal *Peter Zimmerman como Eduardo *Macsen Lintz como Henry *Nadine Marissa como Nabila *Joshua Mikel como Jared *Ciera L. Payton como Zia *Adam Cronan como Leo *Adam Fristoe como Dean Não Creditados *Katy O'Brian como Savior POW #1 *Matthew Rimmer como Savior POW #3 Imagens Promocionais TWD 806 JLD 0619 1140-RT.jpg TWD 806 JLD 0619 1181-RT.jpg TWD 806 JLD 0619 1192-RT.jpg TWD 806 JLD 0619 1199-RT.jpg TWD 806 JLD 0619 1224-RT.jpg TWD 806 JLD 0619 1206-RT.jpg TWD 806 GP 0620 0159-RT.jpg TWD 806 GP 0620 0195-RT.jpg TWD 806 GP 0620 0067-RT.jpg TWD 806 GP 0622 0045-RT.jpg TWD 806 GP 0622 0198-RT.jpg DPGLDx2X0AA ZVi.jpg TWD 806 GP 0622 0179-RT.jpg TWD 806 GP 0622 0244-RT.jpg TWD 806 GP 0626 0320-RT.jpg TWD 806 GP 0626 0045-RT.jpg TWD 806 JLD 0619 0376-RT.jpg TWD 806 JLD 0619 0403-RT.jpg TWD 806 JLD 0619 0033-RT-GN.jpg TWD 806 JLD 0619 0036-RT-GN.jpg TWD 806 JLD 0619 0239-RT.jpg TWD 806 JLD 0619 0182-RT.jpg TWD 806 JLD 0619 0191-RT.jpg TWD 806 JLD 0619 0230-RT.jpg TWD 806 JLD 0619 0117-RT.jpg TWD 806 JLD 0619 0526-RT-GN.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-806-walkers-935.jpg TWD 806 JLD 0619 0740-RT.jpg TWD 806 JLD 0619 0687-RT-GN.jpg TWD 806 JLD 0619 0648-RT-GN.jpg TWD 806 JLD 0619 0718-RT.jpg TWD 806 JLD 0619 0852-RT-GN.jpg TWD 806 JLD 0619 0952-RT.jpg TWD 806 GP 0627 0084-RT.jpg TWD 806 GP 0627 0058-RT.jpg TWD 806 GP 0626 0348-RT.jpg Curiosidades * O título refere-se à denominação que Negan e os salvadores dão aos líderes da milícia (O rei é Ezekiel, a viúva é Maggie e Rick) ** Ao mesmo tempo, refere-se à ordem que Negan dá aos seus homens para capturar estes três para executá-los publicamente e ganhar a guerra. * É o primeiro episódio a ter em seu título o nome de um personagem da série, neste caso, Rick Grimes. * Este episódio marca o retorno de Jadis, depois dela estar ausente desde The First Day of the Rest of Your Life; Portanto, Pollyanna McIntosh está de volta à série neste capítulo. * Também marca o retorno de Carl, Michonne e Rosita, depois de estarem ausente desde Mercy. * Este é o terceiro capítulo extenso desta temporada e o 21º episódio produzido em geral. * Lennie James, Josh McDermitt, Seth Gilliam, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Austin Amelio e Steven Ogg não aparecem neste episódio. * A partir deste episódio Sabrina Gennarino é creditada na seção '' Co-protagonistas '' depois de ter aparecido anteriormente como '' Participação Especial . * Carl fala com Siddiq sobre as palavras finais de Lori Grimes dizendo-lhe para sempre fazer o que é certo, antes de morrer em Killer Within * Carol adverte Henry que estar sozinho na floresta o levará a se perder e ele nunca mais será visto novamente, ou ele será encontrado como caminhante; uma referência a como sua filha morreu, Sophia Peletier. * Jadis escreveu a letra "A" no vagão onde Rick está, uma referência à letra "A" usada pelo grupo Gareth na 4ª temporada. * Este episódio está relacionado a ter o menor número de óbitos até agora nesta temporada com apenas 2; Leo e Zia. * Este episódio confirma que o homem muçulmano visto em "Mercy''" é chamado Siddiq, apresentando mais um personagem no quadrinho. Referências Categoria:Episódios da 8ª Temporada